Forgiven
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Updated The rating my change as the story goes on. Here is the third part I promised. Sequel to "Unforgiven" I hope you enjoy and rr please! Sorry this took so long for me to upload! Enjoy! Ch 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

"Forgiven"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, etc . . . I do own Aurora and the plot.

(A/N: I was going to write a part three, then I wasn't and now I am because you guys asked for it. I aim to please! Please read and review. Enjoy!)

FYI: For those of you who would like to read the first part and can't find it. The title is: "In Lovers Arms" so you can search for it and read it.

Spoilers: Fallen and Homecoming. There may be some from Meridian. But, they're small.

Ch. 1

****

(Colorado Springs, O 'Mally's)

That night, after Daniel returned with some of his memory back, the four members of SG-1 would be meeting Aurora, one of the three triplet girls (Emily) and Dr. Fraiser at the restaurant. The two women, stepped into the restaurant.

"Remember, Daniel doesn't have all of his memories back," Janet told her.

"I know," Aurora said.

They saw Jack wave so the women could see them. But, who could really miss them in this crowd, Aurora thought, smiling slightly.

They made there way over. Jack chose to have the table in the very corner of the restaurant. It was a little quieter. Teal'c was fashioning his cowboy look complete with the hat.

"Hey guys," Aurora greeted, handed Jessica to Sam.

"Hello, ladies," Jack greeted.

"Where are Jessica and Alicia?" Sam asked.

"They're with Cassie," Aurora said.

"This place gets filled up pretty quick," Janet observed, sitting down.

Aurora looked over to Daniel. He seemed to have some idea who she was, by the look in his eyes. But, she wasn't sure whether or not how much he remembers how much he meant to her; and how much she means to him. After all, she was an Empath, not a Telepath. She could read feelings, not minds.

"Daniel, this is Aurora, your wife," Sam said, semi-awkwardly.

"Hello," he said.

"You really don't remember me?" Aurora asked, disappointedly.

"No, not yet," he said. "Only from what I've read in the reports and what Sam, Jack and Teal'c told me. Sorry."

She sat down in between Daniel and Emily.

"Well, you'll remember me. I'm not the type of person whom you'll forget so easily," she told him, grabbing a menu.

"That's for sure," she heard Jack mumble behind his menu.

She heard him though and kicked him in the shins underneath the table.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"What is the matter, O' Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Nothing, T," he said.

Jack glared at her. Aurora looked up from her menu and smirked. Well, that's what he gets, she thought.

Emily began to fuss. Aurora put here menu down and picked up the infant. She began to rock Emily from side to side in one arm and reached for a bottle with the other.

"Shh, it's alright," Aurora cooed.

Emily stopped crying and began to suck her bottle quietly.

"There we go. That's a good girl."

"Can I try?" Daniel asked.

"Sure," she gave the infant to Daniel.

He propped the baby's head up slightly and rocked Emily at the same pace as Aurora did. He grinned down at the baby.

"You're a natural," Sam commented.

"How come I don't remember having a daughter?" Daniel asked. "I mean something as important as this."

"Well, I found out I was pregnant after you ascended. And you're a father of three beautiful and healthy baby triplets," AJ said, smiling.

"You mean there's two more?" he asked, a little frightened.

"Yeah," she said, laughing a little.

"How do you do it? I mean how do you stay sane?" Daniel asked.

"I manage," she said. "I live with Janet and Cassie now. I moved in after you ascended. Janet, Cassandra and Sam help out a lot."

When Emily was finished with her bottle Daniel gave the infant back to Aurora. AJ put Emily on her shoulder and started to burp the baby.

"You don't have to raise them on your own anymore," Daniel brushed some hair out of her face.

She nodded silently. Aurora put Emily in her lap.

****

To be continued . . .

A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry this has taken me so long to post. My internet hasn't been working properly. So I'm gonna have to post every chance I get. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. Sorry again for the delay.


	2. Ch2

"Forgiven"

Ch. 2

****

(Colorado, Janet's house)

It was a very busy morning the next day. It was the first day of Cassie's senior year of High School and the first day of the twins Day Care. Janet talked Aurora into putting the girls through Day Care. It was time that they interacted with other infants and it gave AJ a chance to go back to work at the SGC. SG-6 were missing there Archeologist/Anthropologist/Empath.

"Cassandra!" Janet yelled from downstairs. "You're going to be late!"

"I know!" Cassie ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the way down. She grabbed her car keys from the kitchen table. "See you tonight!"

"Drive safely!" Janet called as Cassie rushed to the door.

"Good luck, Cass!" Aurora yelled.

The door slammed behind the teenager. The women sighed and leaned against the kitchen island counter. Janet looks down at her watch.

"Colonel O' Neill will be here in an hour to pick us up. It's his turn for the Carpool," she told her.

"I'll get the girls ready. I can always take a shower at the base," Aurora said, grabbing her coffee and heading upstairs.

"If you need any help, give me a shout and I'll be out of the shower in less than five minutes," Janet said, following her up the stairs.

****

(SGC, Daniel's Office)

Once Jack came to pick up the girls they dropped off the triplets at the Day Care and then went to the SGC. Aurora got dressed into her green BDU's and outfitted herself with the usual stuff. She then decided to stop buy Daniel's Office since it was on the way. She stepped inside and knocked on the open door. He looked up.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she said, walking in.

"Are you going anywhere?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Aurora stood next to him. "I'm going Off-world. This'll be the first mission I've been on since the girls were born. And I have to admit I'm a little nervous."

"It's hard to believe that you would be afraid of anything," he said, looking up from his book.

She blushed.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things," she mumbled.

"Like when you were captured by Baal?" he said.

"You remember,"

"Only a little of it. I just remember being scared that you wouldn't be alive when we arrived," Daniel explained.

"I was terrified out of my mind. If it weren't for you, I probably would have been even more terrified than I already was." Aurora said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I never told you this but when I was in Baal's dungeon I was hallucinating. Of you," she told him.

She then got on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Aurora moved back to give them some space. There was a short pause before Daniel reached down and kissed her passionately.

"I better go. I don't want to be late on my first day back." she said.

She left the office and headed to the 'Gate Room.

To be continued . . .


	3. Ch3

"Forgiven"

Ch. 3

****

(SGC, 'Gate Room)

The doors slid open and Aurora appeared. She stepped into the 'Gate Room. The three of her team members looked at one another and grinned.

"Morning boys!" she greeted them animatedly.

"Welcome back, AJ," Colonel DeGraw said.

"It feels good to be back, Steve," she said. Aurora then turned to her other two team members. "Matt, you little psycho, you're still around?" she grinned.

Lt. Tate grinned slyly and laughed.

"Well, somebody has to do it," the Lt said.

"Unfortunately, it's you," a woman's voice said from behind the Lt.

Captain O' Conner hugged AJ.

"How are the girls?" she asked.

"They're fine," Aurora said. "I'm suffering from separation anxiety though, Kate."

"SG-6 you have a go!" Hammond's voice came from the Control Room.

The four headed up the ramp, paused for a moment, and then they went through the Stargate.

****

(P5J-2525)

"So, what did the MALP say about this lovely planet?" Aurora asked, gazing around.

"Trees, trees, and more trees," Lt. Tate said.

"Duh," she said. "I meant the culture, dumb-ass."

"Hey, don't start, you two," Colonel DeGraw warned.

"According to the Tok'ra, there's a Goa'uld pyramid here. They say that it hasn't been used in a few hundred years. They want us to find out why," Captain O' Conner explained.

"Who ruled here before it was abandoned?" Aurora asked.

"Your favorite System Lord," the Lt said sarcastically as the group started walking.

"Crap," AJ sighed.

"Hey, you're the one who complained that we had the boring missions," the Colonel said.

"That was before I got pregnant with triplets. Now everyday seems like an adventure in it self," she said. "By the way, I got a new power."

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"I'm a Telekinetic and I discovered a neat trick," Aurora said.

"Show us," Matt urged.

"Okay," she looked up at the trees, looking for the strong enough branch.

When she found one, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Aurora lifted her arms up and she started to float. Moments later she was on the branch. AJ took the opportunity to look around.

The pyramid sat in the distance. She heard a noise from above. Aurora glanced up and saw a Mother Ship coming towards them. She jumped off and landed softly on the ground.

"Excellent, AJ!" Steve said enthusiastically. But, quickly noticed the worried expression on her face and asked, "What is it? What'ya see?"

"There's a Goa'uld Mother Ship coming this way," she said. "Estimated time of landing is about 6 hours, give or take."

"Why would he come back?" Matt asked. "There's nothing left here."

"Yes there is," Kate said.

"What?" the Lt. Asked.

"Me," Aurora said.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I was busy all weekend cause I went to the Con in Burbank and I have classes now. I will reveal the Goa'uld in question in the next chapter. Review as always! And thanks for being patient with me lately.)


	4. Ch4

"Forgiven"

Ch. 4

****

(P5J-2525)

There was a short and subdued, silence.

"We're not going to let him take you, AJ," Colonel DeGraw said. "Not this time."

Aurora nodded silently. They heard a slight rumble.

"We've got incoming gliders, Sir," Lt Tate informed them.

"Alright, Lt , you and the Captain start heading for the Stargate. Keep it open for as long as possible," DeGraw ordered.

"Yes, sir,"

With that the two left. Aurora turned to him.

"So, what do we do now, Colonel?" she asked.

"We find a place to hide from the gliders," he told her simply.

"Okay, but where?" she asked. "This forest isn't thick enough to keep us covered."

"We'll have to do our best," he said as they started running.

"You know that we're no match for 5 Death Gliders, right?" Aurora said as she ran beside him.

"I know," DeGraw yelled. "But we've got to keep these guys busy so Tate and O' Connor can get to the 'gate."

****

(P5J-2525 Forest)

"How long before the Mothership comes?" Colonel DeGraw asked as they continued running through the thin forest.

"3 and a half hours," Aurora informed him, looking down at her watch quickly.

The Gliders began shooting at them again. Steve yanked Aurora closer to him. The shot missed her by an inch. They then managed to hide behind two trees that were big enough to cover them for a short time.

"Colonel, I have an idea," she said. "But, you're not gong to like it."

"What?"

"It's me he wants," AJ said.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I can see that."

"I can get to him," she told him. "And I have to go alone,"

"You're right, I don't like it," he said.

"Steve, please," Aurora begged.

"No. We'll find another way to get out of this mess," he told her

"There isn't any other way out of this and you know it," she said.

"You're not going alone," DeGraw said stubbornly.

"I have too," AJ told him sternly.

"No!"

Aurora was getting frustrated. Time was running out for them and the other half of their team. Suddenly the Colonel's radio perked up.

"Colonel, we've got the Stargate open," Kate said.

"Good," he said. "Keep it open for as long as you can."

A small blue 'orb' appeared floating in the front of Aurora's forehead.

"What the hell . . . ."

The 'orb' flew across and hit Steve in the forehead. He fell back a little but remained standing. He seemed to be dazed for a moment. Steve then returned to his radio.

"Keep it open until I get there. We'll go back to earth to get reinforcements," he said.

"Sir, what about AJ?" Matt asked.

"She's gonna stay here and try to get to Him," he informed them.

"Colonel?" there was a concern in Kate's voice.

"Just hold the 'gate," DeGraw said. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Colonel DeGraw out."

He glanced at Aurora.

"Good luck," he said as he began to leave. "Try not to get yourself killed."

AJ grinned behind his back.

"Always the sentimentalist, Steve," she mumbled.

**(P5J-2525 Stargate)**

Lt. Tate saw a moving figure heading towards them. He placed a hand on Captain O' Connors shoulder.

"We've got company," he told her.

The two pointed their P-90's at the mysterious moving figure. Colonel DeGraw appeared through the trees.

"Colonel!" the two pointed their weapons down.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

The three went through the Stargate.

****

(P5J-2525 clearing)

Aurora was running toward the Mothership. She saw it moving faster toward her. AJ unhooked her Zat holster from her belt. Next she took off her vest jacket. The only weapon she kept was her knife.

"Luckily, I've been working on my aim," she said to herself.

Aurora hide her things behind a tree at the edge of the forest. She continued running for only a short time, when the Mothership hovered over her and ringed her up using the Transporter Rings.

****

(Mothership, above P5J-2525)

Immediately two Jaffa Guards took her by the arms. Next, she heard footsteps clanking toward her.

"How lovely it is to see you again, Aurora," a familiar voice said.

Baal came into view.

"I wish I could say the same thing," she spat.

"Oh, how I missed your spirit," he said with a twisted smile.

Aurora struggled against the Jaffa's hold.

"Take her to the cell," Baal instructed. "And have two extra guards outside of the cell. She's not getting away from me this time."

To be continued . . .


End file.
